


NSFW Alphabet - Disney Movies

by Jsounds



Series: NSFW ABC [4]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types, Onward (2020), Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Agrabah (Disney), Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Breeding, Bukkake, Chains, Dildos, Disney, Disney Movies, Doggy Style, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elves, Everyone Is Gay, Face-Fucking, Fantasy, Forest Sex, Gag reflex, Gay, Gay Sex, Hair, Improvised Sex Toys, Intimacy, Kinks, M/M, Macro/Micro, Magic, Magic Carpet Ride (Disney), Massage, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Penis Size, Quickies, Roleplay, Sex, Sex In A Cave, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Shapeshifting, Spells & Enchantments, Top - Freeform, Wall Sex, botTom, scientists - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Relationships: Aladdin (Disney)/Reader, Beast (Disney)/Reader, Genie (Disney)/Reader, Ian Lightfoot/Reader, Walter Beckett/Reader
Series: NSFW ABC [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587622
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	1. Aladdin

A - After Sex

• Aladdin will hold you so close, protectively, and give you a bunch of kisses. You're his greatest treasure and he needs you to know that.

B - Bottom or Top

• Aladdin’s verse-top. He prefers being the one to treat you like royalty, letting you lay back while he does the work.

C - Cum

• Aladdin prefers to cum deep inside you - as if he were breeding you. He wants to watch your face as you feel him flood your insides and watch it drip out of your ass for the next hour.

D - Dressing Up

• Aladdin loves to fuck you in his Prince Ali clothes. It's a big ego boost on him and always a good time.

E - Experience

• Aladdin used to sleep around with the men and women of Agrabah for money or food, so by now he’s gotten pretty confident in making you feel amazing.

F - Favourite Bodypart

• Aladdin’s biggest weakness is your nipples. He could spend ages just sucking, biting or pinching your nipples till they turn red, making you whimper his name.

G - Gag Reflex

• Aladdin’s been face fucked by enough royal guards to get a good gag reflex. He can take about 8 and a half inches without gagging on a good day.

H - Hair

• Aladdin’s not very hairy, though he's growing a small amount between his pecs.  
• He's also got a messy but narrow trail.

I - Intimacy

• Aladdin loves you so much and you'll never doubt it. He gives you so many hugs and kisses.  
• He’ll take you out on romantic carpet rides in the night and make out with you under the starlight.

J - Jerking

• Aladdin doesn't like to jerk off. Why would he when he has you? He prefers to wait until he can have you all to himself.

K - Kinks

• Aladdin loves it when you call him ‘Your Majesty’ or simply ‘Prince’.  
• He quite likes to take you down into the dungeons and chain you up for a little bit of dirty fun.

L - Lube

• Aladdin tends to use spit as he never really had any alternatives growing up on the streets. However, now he prefers it to using the oils.

M - Massages

• To begin with, Prince Ali would get the people in the palace to give massages, but he soon realised how much nicer it felt when it was your hands soothing his back. He feels so much more relaxed when it's you doing it.

N - Nopes

• Aladdin hates greed. He's very thankful for everything he has and when he sees people taking and taking and taking he feels a bit disgusted.

O - Oral

• Aladdin loves a blowjob after a long stressful day of being a Prince. He’ll roll his head back and close his eyes, just focusing on what your mouth’s doing.  
• Aladdin’s also obsessed with eating you out. He’ll do it every day, even if he isn't gonna fuck you afterwards. He just loves the taste and the noises you make.

P - Position/Place

• Of course Aladdin’s favourite place to fuck is on his magic carpet, high in the air. Feeling the cool air as he plows you underneath the night sky is something he’ll never grow tired of.  
• He prefers fucking missionary - he wants to look into your eyes as he's making love to you.

Q - Quickies

• Aladdin prefers to take his time with it, but sometimes he's gotta go to a royal meeting but he's too horny, so will quickly bust a nut inside you beforehand. It's not his preference but he’ll do what he has to do.

R - Risky

• He can't be too risky - being Prince of Agrabah means he can't ruin his reputation. However, when night falls he’ll fuck you on his magic carpet in the skies for anyone to hear.

S - Stamina

• Aladdin’s still a young man, so he can last a few rounds. Sometimes when he has a day off, he’ll fuck you every other hour.

T - Toys

• Aladdin’s got a couple of sex toys he's found or stolen over the years, but he says they're never as good as you. However, sometimes when you wanna get double penetrated, he'll use one of his dildos.

U - Underwear

• Aladdin has some sexy satin boxer shorts in purple, gold and red colours.  
• He prefers it when you don't wear anything but he'd never ask you to.

V - Volume

• Aladdin’s very loud during sex. Lots of dirty talk and hot, sexy moans. He’ll grunt and groan as he exclaims how tight you feel.

W - Wrecking Ball

• Aladdin’s careful about what he breaks - being from such a poor background he never takes having things for granted so he tries not to damage anything.

X - XRay

• Aladdin has a 7 and a half inch, uncut cock.  
• He doesn't shave his pubic hair, so it's gotten a bit messy.

Y - Yeps

• Aladdin gets so turned on when you wear more revealing clothes. He can't help himself - when he sees a beautiful jewel like yourself he has to have it.

Z - Zest

• Aladdin is always waiting for the moment you two can finally have sex. Usually you can't even ask him as he's already on top of you.


	2. The Beast

A - After Sex

• At first, the Beast is very cold. It takes him a while for him to truly believe you love him enough for a proper snuggle.

B - Bottom or Top

• Prince Adam has always been a top. He likes to be in charge with you beneath him as he plows into you. He's a real animal in bed.

C - Cum

• The Beast loves to cum all over your face. He loves being able to shoot his load all over you, degrading you.  
• Since turning to the Beast, Adam’s been shooting large, thick rounds of cum and it even transferred to his human form as well.

D - Dress Up

• Adam’s really not that into roleplay. He doesn't like dressing up that much and prefers to just fuck you as himself.

E - Experience

• At first, Adam used to sleep around with a lot of the people in his kingdom. However, since becoming the Beast he spent a long time on his own, not being able to let out his sexual urges.

F - Favourite Bodypart

• Adam really loves hair in general. He really running his hand/paw through your head’s hair, or his tongue down your chest hair. He just loves it. There's something primal about it.

G - Gag Reflex

• He rarely sucks cock, but when he does (in his human form), he can take about 7 and a half inches.

H - Hair

• As his human form, Adam’s actually got a pretty hairy body. He likes to keep it unshaved and natural.

I - Intimate

• At first, the Beast is very shut off and is too insecure to let you get close. But eventually, he’ll warm up to you and let his guard down. He’ll end up telling you everything and become very protective over you.

J- Jerking 

• Adam would rather just wait until you're ready to have sex, as he's just bored of jerking off. He's been waiting for you, for years - he can hold off.

K - Kinks

• The Beast is really into chains. He loves it when you chain him down to the bed, like the monster he is.

L - Lube

• Adam always tries to find lube, as he'd never want to hurt you. It's not like when he was the beast, where the very primal insincere would take over and he’d fuck you dry and mercilessly.

M - Massages

• Adam’s not very into massages. He used to be, but now he just thinks they're a bit too self indulgent.

N - Nopes

• Adam despises people who judge others from the way they look. It makes him roar in anger. If you ever do it, he’ll be sure to tell you off.

O - Oral

• Adam loves to face fuck you. Especially during stressful moments, Adam will grip your hair and just start thrusting hard and fast down into your throat (but only if you want it too).  
• He's great when it comes to eating you out, as well. Like eating from a bowl, his tongue has become very talented at going deep and thorough.

P - Position/Place

• He loves it in the doggy position. He loves sinking his claws into your hips as he thrusts hard and fast into your ass from behind.  
• He really enjoys doing it around the palace, especially in the dining room, either before or after dinner.

Q - Quickies

• He used to love quickies, but now he likes to take his time. He never had anything like you and now he does, he will never take you for granted.

R - Risky

• Adam doesn't like the risk of you getting into trouble. He wouldn't want to do anything too naughty in public places out of his fear for you.

S - Stamina

• The Beast has a lot of stamina to go a couple rounds. He likes to make the most of you while he has you, so there'll be multiple nights where you go until sunrise.

T - Toys

• Adam doesn't have many toys, mostly because a part of him is worried they're actually alive. He also just knows they'll never be as good as the real thing: you.

U - Underwear

• The Beast wouldn't wear underwear and now neither does Adam. He prefers going commando - it feels more natural to him.

V - Volume

• Adam will roar, growl and grunt very loudly. He becomes an animal in bed, making it rock and smack into the wall as he hungrily plows into you.

W - Wrecking Ball

• When the Beast is horny, he’ll wreck the entire palace to get to you. He’ll throw shit off tables, throw you around, rip your clothes off and leave claw marks on the walls.

X - XRays

• As the Beast, his cock was actually very human and the only part of his body that isn't furry. It's a 13 inch, 4 inch thick monster cock.  
• As Adam, he has a 9 inch, uncut cock that's quite thick with a fluffy bush surrounding the base of the shaft.

Y- Yeps

• Adam really loves the nerdy type. The bookworms and the geeky types just melt his heart. He really values intelligence and wisdom.

Z - Zest

• The Beast can get extremely horny and is almost always ready to pounce on you. He's just waiting for the chance to make love.


	3. Genie

A - After Sex

• Genie’s a big ball of energy, so when you're done, he’ll usually be ready to do something else. Either go another round or move on. He doesn't tend to sit still for long.

B - Bottom or Top

• Genie exists to pleasure his master, so it's truly up to you. If you want his ass, he’ll give it, if you want his giant, blue, throbbing cock inside you, he’ll give it.

C - Cum

• The Genie cums hard. Thick, floods of cum will explode from his cock, enough to cover you from head to toe. It also sparkles and glows.  
• Genie’s willing to cum wherever you like, but his favourite is painting your insides white.

D - Dress Up

• Genie can make himself look like anyone you want. He’s willing to make any fantasy come true, free of wish-charge. He can make any clothes you want to appear on his or your own body, too.

E - Experience

• Genie has had quite a few masters in his past, of whom he’s pleasured immensely - not to mention he’ll create sexy bodies in his lamp to fuck whenever he’s bored so he knows exactly what he's doing.

F - Favourite Bodypart

• Genie loves the face. He loves coming across a brand new face which he can adore and kiss.

G - Gag Reflex

• Genie doesn't have any gag reflex whatsoever. You can fuck his throat with a cock the size of a tree trunk and he wouldn't bat an eyelid.

H - Hair

• If you want a hairy Genie, he can grow his body hair out like a bear. He can have exactly what you want.

I - Intimacy

• Genie can actually be very caring. Depends what sort of master you are, but if he thinks you deserve his care, you'll really feel it. He’ll make you feel safe, protected and as important as a Prince.

J - Jerking

• Genie will jerk off alone in his lamp unless you specifically command him not to. He has a pretty flawless stamina and can always cum a heavy amount.

K - Kinks

• Genie can accommodate to any kink you may have, for he’s done it all. He’s willing to do anything, for he loves it all.

L - Lube

• Genie can create lube out of thin air, if you so wish, in any flavour you desire. However, if you'd rather fuck dry he’ll grant your wish.

M - Massages

• Genie loves to give massages and is quite the expert. He knows how to rub that oil into your skin, if you so desire.

N - Nopes

• Genie doesn't really have any turn offs. Even if he did, it wouldn't be able to stop him from keeping you satisfied. He's there for you and your sexual desires, along with the three wishes.

O - Oral

• Genie’s amazing at blowjobs. He can even make his mouth vibrate around your shaft as he sucks you off and has a tongue with more skills than anyone in Agrabah.  
• He’s pretty great when it comes to eating you out as well. He’ll bury his face so deep inside you, it'll feel impossible. He can be as thorough as you like.

P - Position/Place

• Genie can do it anywhere and any way you like - if you want he can produce a bed no matter where you are. He’s willing to fuck in the middle of the streets, on the Sultan’s throne or even take you into his lamp.

Q - Quickie

• If you want a quickie, the Genie can help you. He can make you cum with just a snap of his fingers, or within minutes from just his magical sexual skills.

R - Risky

• Again, Genie doesn't mind too much. If you want to be risky, the Genie can do what you like. If you want to fuck him in the riskier locations then he's happy to comply.

S - Stamina

• Genie can keep going and going and going, pretty much indefinitely. He’s never too tired, or exhausted to stop.

T - Toys

• Genie basically IS a sex toy. Not only can he transform himself into the best-feeling dildo, fleshlight or whatever, he can also produce them. If you want a dildo that feels identical to what the Sultan’s cock would be - he can give it to you.

U - Underwear

• The Genie will wear any underwear you like, or nothing at all. It's entirely up to you.

V - Volume

• The Genie can literally project his voice like a megaphone, or even your own if you want him to. He can be so loud the entire of Agrabah can hear you both, or stay silent. Whatever you're into.

W - Wrecking Ball

• Genie can throw you through an entire wall, rip your clothes off, leave bite marks and leave the room looking like a bull came charging through.  
• Or he can leave the room looking untouched, depends on what you want.

X - XRay

• As a standard, Genie has a thick, 9 and a half inch cock, but he can make it bigger, smaller, thicker or thinner to suit your needs. He can make it grow while it's inside you, letting you feel it expand inside you.

Y - Yeps

• Anything and everything turns Genie on. He's always ready to fuck, you just have to give him permission.

Z - Zest

• Again, Genie’s just waiting for you to give him the word to pounce on you. Genie’s have such a high sex drive, they're just waiting for some release.


	4. Ian Lightfoot

A - After Sex

• Ian’s a cuddler. He’ll hold you close and maybe rest his head on your chest. He’ll happily talk but he also quite enjoys the peaceful quietness as you both lay in each other’s arms. You make him feel safe.

B - Bottom or Top

• Ian is a bottom. He tried topping a couple times but he just didn’t love it that much. He prefers to be the submissive one and to feel you inside him. He prefers it so much more.

C - Cum

• Elf cum is different to a regular human. For one, it’s not white but instead a vibrant, cyan blue. Not only that, but instead of it being warm, it’s actually kinda cold - almost refreshing as it hits your sweaty body. They cum about the same amount as an average human, though.

D - Dress Up

• Since Barley got him into the Quest of Yore, he’s been far more into roleplaying. Now he’s more than happy to pretend to be your prisoner in the dungeon, or a knight who’s about to embark on a quest.  
• He’ll also sometimes steal his Officer Bronco’s police uniform (the top half anyway) so that he can be Officer Lightfoot for the night.

E - Experience

• Ian hasn’t had much experience at all, due to his very awkward nature. He gets quite nervous in the bedroom, very doubtful of himself and if he’s ‘doing it right’ but so long as you’re patient and let him get used to it, his confidence will build.

F - Favourite Bodypart

• Ian really loves a person’s hair. He loves to see how they style it - he just thinks it can be the difference between being super sexy or super uninteresting. Ian really loves it when you give him the opportunity to wash it in the shower.

G - Gag Reflex

• Without using magic to cheat, Ian can take about 6 and a half inches before gagging. He’ll need more practice if he wants to be able to deepthroat anything bigger

H - Hair

• Ian doesn’t have any chest hair, however he does have some small tufts in his pits and a narrow, thin trail - similar to his head’s hair but a bit darker.

I - Intimacy

• Ian’s very open about his feelings. If something’s bothering him, he’s honest about it. Not only that, but he’s also extremely protective. He won’t let anything hurt you, because he knows you won’t let anything hurt him.

J - Jerking

• If you two aren’t together for a night and Ian’s pretty horny, it’s inevitable for him to end up going on PornQuest and jerk off over videos of mages and elves fucking. He doesn’t prefer it nearly as much as you, but he’s a young dude who gets horny easily and he just can’t stop himself.

K - Kinks

• Since getting into his magic, Ian’s been very keen to introduce spells to your sex (when he feels confident enough to ask you about it). Whether it be using magic to make himself tiny so he can suck on your giant nipples, levitating you both in the air whilst you’re thrusting into him, or using a disguise spell so you can both fuck whoever you want. The possibilities are endless and far more exciting with his staff.

L - Lube

• Ian prefers to use lube. And thankfully he knows a spell to conjure it around your cock. He knows it can be painful and prefers it be as comfortable as possible.

M - Massages

• Ian quite enjoys a massage every now and then. It won't be a very common thing you’ll do, but every now and then he’s happy to give each other a rub down - especially after a long quest.

N - Nopes

• Ian would never date someone who was like himself. He needs someone to balance out his awkward, organised, logical self. He needs some chaos in his life, even if he finds it hard to admit.

O - Oral

• Ian’s throat may not be able to take every inch, but his tongue knows how to make up for that. He’s become rather talented with it, using techniques he must’ve read up on. If he wanted to, he could probably make you cum within minutes.  
• He really loves the feeling of your tongue inside him, though. Ian won’t stop moaning as you eat him out - especially if you do a thorough job. Then, he’ll beg you to slide your fingers in next.

P - Position/Place

• Ian really likes to do it in the wilderness in the middle of nowhere. If there’s an opportunity to fuck in the woods, a cave or even in a lake in the plains, he loves it. He just loves the chance to do it whilst in nature as it feels more passionate and intimate to him.  
• Ian really likes to be lifted into the air and fucked into a wall with his legs wrapped around your waist. It’s so much more intense and heated, especially if he can kiss you as you’re thrusting.

Q - Quickies

• At first, Ian isn’t too into them, as he prefers to schedule the sex in so that it doesn’t overrun his other plans. However, it doesn’t take him too much convincing to start enjoying them.  
• He wouldn’t want to have them too much, but every now and then he likes getting into the heat of the moment, where suddenly you’re both hurriedly taking clothes off. The more spontaneous, the better.

R - Risky

• Ian would rather avoid getting too risky. He gets easily embarrassed and flustered - he’d feel really uncomfortable if someone caught you both. He’d rather play it safer.

S - Sexts

• Ian isn’t too into sending nudes. He prefers just sending dirty texts with long paragraphs that include great detail of what he wants to do with you. Ian knows just the right words to turn you on.

T - Toys

• After trying to use his staff as a makeshift dildo, Ian quickly realised that he should find safer toys to use. He quite enjoys using dildos if you’re not around but he only uses them every now and then when he's particularly bored.

U - Underwear

• Ian usually just wears Centaur Kleins’ boxer briefs - usually with different, bold and bright colours. He especially loves the red pairs.

V - Volume

• Ian’s pretty loud. He’ll try to bite his bottom lip to begin with and hold back, but it doesn’t last long until he’s a moaning, whimpering, whining, loud mess. He’ll blurt out your name along with a bunch of incoherent words.

W - Wrecking Ball

• Ian’s definitely not the reckless type. He won’t want to damage anything, ruin your clothes or knock anything over. If he does he says “sorry” whilst blushing. However, you’re more than welcome to do it to him (once he’s gotten to know you).

X - XRay

• Ian’s got a 6 and a half inch, uncut cock with a trimmed set of dark blue pubic hair around the base.  
• Being an elf, his mushroom tip is a bold purple colour - which is more sensitive to elves.

Y - Yeps

• Ian loves the adventurous type. He likes having someone who can keep him motivated - to step into the unknown, to take a leap of faith. He needs it, so he can challenge himself and break out his shell further.

Z - Zest

• Ian’s a horny teenager, so of course he’s ready to fuck whenever you ask - so long as he hasn’t got homework to do first.


	5. Walter Beckett

A - After Sex

• Walter’s very loving. He’ll want snuggles and kisses and ask you about your day. He wants to know if you’d like to talk about anything that's bothering you so he can ease your mind before you both drift off to sleep.

B - Bottom or Top

• Walter’s a bottom. Sometimes he’ll top if you really want him to, but he prefers being the submissive one. He rarely wants to be dominated though, he prefers to just make love.

C - Cum

• Walter actually invented a sweet which can not only change the flavour of your cum but also increases the volume you produce.  
• He loves to swallow it, drain your balls as you pump it down his throat.

D - Dress Up

• Walter quite likes putting on a suit, pretending he's International famous spy Hydrogen Bond. It's cheesy but also just really cute and adorable.

E - Experience

• Walter's not had a lot of experience due to never being very popular both in school or in the agency. However, he's a quick learner.

F - Favourite Bodypart

• Walter really likes the arms. He likes to feel them wrapped around him in a tight embrace. You make him feel safe and loved that way.

G - Gag Reflex

• Walter has a very amateurish gag reflex. He can just about take 6 and a half inches before choking on it, but he’s determined to keep practicing.

H - Hair

• Walter doesn't have any body hair, he just doesn't grow any. He's glad he doesn't though, he doesn't think it would suit him.

I - Intimacy

• Walter’s extremely intimate. You'll be smothered in hugs, kisses, cuddles and snuggles. He loves you and you'll feel every ounce of it.

J - Jerking

• Walter will try and wait it out, because he knows that jerking off will never be as good as you. Sometimes, if you're both separate for a long time he’ll give in, but he usually regrets it.

K - Kinks

• Walter likes to introduce his toys and gadgets into the bedroom, which can really make things wild.  
• Other than that, he's actually pretty vanilla but willing to try new things out.

L - Lube

• Walter usually wants lube, although he’s created a bunch of different flavours in his lab. He doesn't want to be hurt during sex, so he wants to use lube as much as possible.

M - Massages

• Walter loves massages. He’ll appoint a day in the week where you'll both get massages, either at a spa or done by yourselves. He knows the importance of being able to relax and have some self care.

N - Nopes

• Walter hates violence and hate. If you even suggest harming or hurting a person he gets put off. He wants to protect, not attack.

O - Oral

• Walter’s always very eager to give blowjobs. He loves the taste of your cock and will either want his lips around it every morning. He loves receiving them too, so he's a big fan of 69ing.  
• He absolutely loves it when you eat him out. His eyes will roll to the back of his head as you devour him - he'll be moaning and whimpering your name.

P - Positions/Place

• Walter loves to do it in his office in the secret headquarters. It gives him quite a thrill to do it there, when anyone can just walk in on you. It won't happen often, mostly on special occasions.  
• His favourite is the missionary position, as you can both look into each other’s eyes as you make love.

Q - Quickies

• Walter doesn’t mind quickies. Sometimes it just has to be that way when it comes to his line of work when gets really busy, so you guys have to squeeze a fuck in. However he loves the nights where you guys can make it last hours.

R - Risky

• Walter isn't too risky. His job is very important to him and he doesn't want to jeopardise it, however sometimes he’ll enjoy a fuck in his office or in one of the toilet stalls in the headquarters.

S - Sexting

• Walter doesn't tend to exchange sexts, knowing how thorough the agency’s surveillance system is. Sometimes he’ll talk dirty but that's about it.

T - Toys

• Walter has an entire collection of his own-made toys. From dildos which shoot real cum, orgasm enhancer pills, invisible vibrators and a customisable fleshlight- he's got it all.

U - Underwear

• Usually Walter will wear simple boxer briefs with bright colours that are either kinda sparkly or got fun prints on them - it makes people happy.

V - Volume

• Walter can be pretty loud. He moans and moans and moans, saying your name and begging for more.

W - Wrecking Ball

• Walter very rarely breaks anything. He doesn't want to ruin your clothes or break your shit. However, you're more than welcome to leave a hickey on his skin (so long as it's in a place he can hide easily at work).

X - XRay

• Walter has a nice 7 inch, uncut cock which he's secretly quite proud of.  
• He tends to keep it shaved or neatly trimmed, too.

Y - Yeps

• Just be kind. If he sees you being selfless, understanding and caring for others, he’ll be all over you. You'll remind him why he fell in love with you.

Z - Zest

• Walter’s almost always up to make love, it's just sometimes he's quite busy so you may have to wait till night time.


End file.
